(1) To evaluate temperature sensitive mutants and recombinants of influenza A virus for evidence of attenuation in adult volunteers; (2) to characterize the serum and local respiratory tract anti-neuraminidase antibody response of man to infection with wild type or attenuated influenza A virus; (3) to evaluate the infectivity and clinical response to ts mutants of M. pneumoniae.